Just A Beautiful Unfolding
by MisfitToyGirl
Summary: Pezberry Drabbles about how they got together and the flow that made they hold on through all the ups and downs, the rating may go up. Enjoy and Review  Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea
1. Jar Of Hearts

**_A/N : I thought would be great to keep on doing drabbles since it's pretty much the only kind of story I don't get stuck and Pezberry because along with Faberry is my OTP, maybe I'll do drabbles for Faberrittana too...for now enjoy_**

* * *

><p><em>And who do you think you are? running 'round leaving scars collecting your jar of hearts and tearing love apart you're gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul<em>  
><em>so don't come back for me who do you think you are?<em>

It was sealed with a kiss, a damn stupid angry kiss.

You screamed at her, you hated her, everything about her useless persona, her small stature, her voice, her hair, her animal sweaters and her fucking fuckable body, all of it. At cursing you're a pro, you grew up on Lima Heights Adjacent after all.

Didn't expect what was coming though. She was a pro kisser better than any boy or girl you have ever been with.

¨Shut up... Santana ¨ She demanded against your mouth, tongue stroking your teeth till you grant her access and she pushes inside making you whimper.


	2. Livin' La Vida Loca

_She'll make you take your clothes off a__nd go dancing in the rain __she'll make you live the crazy life __or she'll take away your pain __like a bullet to your brain __upside inside out s__he's living la Vida Loca __she'll push and pull you down __livin' la vida loca __her lips are devil red __and her skins the color moca __she will wear you out __livin la vida loca_

¨ Now to the left...left San! you don't know how to DISTINGUISH sides ¨

You laugh your ass off from the pissed look she's giving you, you two entered in a non stop dancing journey and she's so unflexible with you.

¨ You're so cute when you're angry chica ¨

She takes in a deep breathe to steady her heaving chest, right hand squeezing her eyes shut.

¨ Seeing you so concentrated and sweaty makes me horny¨ You step beside her, you do the choreography so easily Rachel is so to speak, shocked.


	3. Never Gonna Give You up

_We´re no strangers to love you know the rules and so do I a full commitments what i´m thinking of you wouldn´t get this from any other girl __I just wanna tell you how i´m feeling gotta make you understand n__ever gonna give you up never gonna let you down never gonna run around and desert you never gonna make you cry never gonna say goodbye never gonna tell a lie and hurt you_

In the middle of History you gave up paying attention, your face looks exactly like it was on your ¨ hit me baby one more time ¨ day dreaming.

Santana is very magnetizing, the way she run her fingers through her hair, the way she's frowning to an unknowing event, even the way she yawns because she's too bored and tired.

Suddenly someone is snapping his fingers in front of you, you don't even blink.

You're in detention again, very ashamed but not really, your face turned a bright red when the teacher asked if his class was too worthless for you to take.

Your friend with benefits didn't bother turning around, but you could feel her victory smirk. Later she'll sneak up on detention for you two make out over the table.


	4. Objection Tango

_So objection, I don't want to be the exception to get a bit of your attention I love you for free and i'm not your mother but you don't even bother objection the angles of this triangle got dizzy dancing tango i'm falling apart in your hands again no way, no no no no_

The thing you had with Brittany was special to you, but different from what you and Rachel have, with the blonde you never ever felt so secure, you figure that was just a girl crush nothing else.

But Rachel didn't quite know what you're up to, she didn't know you played for keepers.

So it makes sense that she's the one afraid of commitment, when Brittany is around you can sense on your bones the jealousy and hurt growing.

You said you were a straight up bitch yourself, why shouldn't she believe you.

That's why you're standing outside her house, you're going to force your way in and face the Berry men just to have a shoot with her.


	5. Hot

**_A/N: I had more response on four chapters of this drabbles than in forty-two of my other Faberry's fic...thanks anyway_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_You make me so hot make me wanna drop it's so ridiculous I can barely stop I can hardly breathe you make me wanna scream you're so fabulous you're so good to me baby, baby you're so good to me baby, baby_

¨Damn ¨

¨ What Puckerman? ¨ You had to find a part-time job on summer, you chose lifeguard and Puck was giving you a hand, plus you looked hotter in red, ponytail and hat.

¨ Damn...look over there¨

You will be chasing after him later for that, the instant you turn your eyes where he's drooling at your vision becomes a blur, this fine piece of ass is walking towards you two, tanned skin, long legs, sun glasses, ice cream in hand and oh my fuck, a really really showing bikini, those tiny kinds.

Your shock comes full force, you stumble backwards and straight off of the chair you're sitting, it's a three or four steps fall.

¨ San are you okay? ¨ She asks sitting on the sand next to your dead body.

¨ Damn ¨ Is pretty much all you can say.


	6. Only Fooling Myself

_One day i'll turn around i__'ll see your hand reach out __i'm only fooling myself, oh, __but maybe when you smile __it means you'd stay awhile __just maybe you'd save me now __save me now i__t's love in disguise __i've lost track of time __i'm lost in your eyes __and I don't know why I think that_

You didn't know that that hurt so much, it was like burning but you two decided to do matching tattoos, poor Quinn and Brittany were fighting hard not to cry from the pain you were inflicting to them, both you and Santana squeezing the soul out of their hands.

By the time he finishes you're with one piece of the heart on your neck and Santana has the other, yours with a star inside and hers with a R inside.

The pain is so worth right now, that you don't even think before leaning on her and kissing her cheek.


	7. Mercy

_Angel of mercy __how did you find me? __where did you read my story? __pulled from the papers __desperate and hardened __seeking a moment every fix __all I wanted to say __all I wanted to do __is fall apart now __all I wanted to feel __I wanted to love __it's all my fault now __a tradegy I fear_

A few minutes on the playground and you made many friends, between them two little blondes who would be going to the same preschool you'd, the other kids called you girls the Unholy Trinity and it suited perfectly.

But there was this tiny girl that you thought was so beautiful that refused to obey any order you imposed, so infuriating, she turned out to be alone on the sand box, playing by herself.

It was afternoon and you two were the only children still in there, curious by the tiny brunette you poked her on the arm, so she turned your way.

¨ Why are you alone here? ¨

¨ The other kids don't get me, I'm better by myself ¨

You noticed the girl open and close her eyelids, she must be tired. You moved on instinct, you were with your back to her offering a piggyback ride, she happily accepted chatting with you all the way beneath the afternoon sun.

When you guys arrived at her house, she kissed your cheek making you feel weird.

¨ Thank you Santana and bye ¨

¨ Wait, what's your name? ¨

¨ It's Rachel, Rachel Berry ¨

That day when you made your steps back to Abuela's house and told her about Rachel she beat you so hard because of the supposed sin her family lived that you swore you'd make Berry's life a living hell.


	8. Hey There Delilah

_Hey there Delilah what's it like in New York City? i'm a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty yes, you do Times Square can't shine as bright as you I swear it's true_

Dropping your books to the floor when you heard Santana was in a fight you ran so fast to meet her, they said the jocks made mean comments about you in front of her they called you names and she snapped. They were sent to the hospital but she got seriously hurt herself.

That's why you're kneeling in front of the taller brunette taking care of the bruises on her face, she's got a purple eye and cuts around her pretty face.

¨ The thought of loosing you San... ¨

¨ Hurts ¨

¨ Yes, so much ¨

¨ No, the spot you're touching...hurts ¨

¨ Oh, sorry ¨


	9. Far Away

_On my knees, i'll ask last chance for one last dance 'cause with you, i'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand i'd give it all i'd give for us give anything but I won't give up 'cause you know, you know, you know __ that I love you that I loved you all along I miss you been far away for far too long I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_

There was fire and smoke everywhere you looked, your heart beating fast afraid of not being there in time, on the street the marks of your tires for speeding to Rachel's house. Her dads were away and she somehow locked herself in there, the green tea coffee pot was underneath the curtains starting the fire.

You kicked the door down and found her passed out on the kitchen's floor lifting her up on your arms and carrying her outside far from the house already being washed by the fireman.

¨ Wake up chica, please ¨ You shook her trying to get her to open her brown eyes, not getting a response you tried again.

¨C'mon Rachel I love you, look what I brought you a beautiful silver ring with my name on it...will you be my girlfriend? ¨ You put the ring on her finger, it fitted.

¨ I'd be honoured to be your girlfriend Santana ¨

She slowly opened her eyes to look at you, tears streaming down your face. You kissed her so passionately, never letting go.


	10. More Than Words

_More than words is all you have to do to make it real then you wouldn't have to say that you love me 'cause i'd already know_

Quinn and Brittany were gossiping and walking through the shopping mall when they spotted Rachel and Santana and... a little boy between them holding their hands, very suspicious.

They couldn't contain themselves so when they approached the triad Quinn shouted making the poor kid jump on Santana's arms.

¨ OH MY GOD ! don't tell me S grew a dick and knocked up Berry and this is the result ¨ She stated while running with Brittany screaming ¨ oh my god ¨ like crazy till people started to stare.

¨ Shut up both of you ¨

¨ Don't worry Christopher they're not always like that, those are my friends Quinn and Brittany ¨ Rachel said pointing who was who.

¨ My lovely girlfriend is volunteer on the local orphanage and we are taking him for ice cream ¨ Santana explained seeing as the boy quickly befriended Britt.

Quinn raised an eyebrow but just shrugged it off as soon as Chris pulled the hem of her cherrio skirt for her to pick him up.


	11. Anywhere

_Forget this life, come with me d__on't look back, you're safe now u__nlock your heart, drop your guard n__o one's left to stop you_

Wake up to someone tossing and turning by your side is not your definition of a good morning, except it's still night, but when you hear whispered fears from the warm body beside you there's no choice but to open your eyes.

Her hair is all messed up, there's this thick line of sweat on her forehead and the pillow is being ripped due to the death grip she has on it, your heart breaks from the scene.

Rachel has this nightmare more often than you think, she misses them. Like yesterday and the day before you hold her close and tell her you're there, you're not leaving and she calms down a bit.


	12. Kiss Me

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight lead me out on the moonlit floor lift your open hand strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, silver moon's sparkling so kiss me_

Backing away from Santana you are trapped on the wall, she wanted you to do something for her so you two could skip school and spent the week at home.

¨ Don't be like this baby, you know it won't work with me ¨

¨ Santana Lopez you better get your fully mono loaded lips away from me, I don't want to be sick ¨

She's with both her hands pressed in the wall beside your head not giving you a way out.

¨ I promise I'll take good care of you ¨

¨ Holy shit ¨


	13. Everything

**_A/N : Dedicated to my friend momo0424 who have been reviewing faithfully, further I'll be telling who they lost on the chapter eleven_**

* * *

><p><em>And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times <em>_it's you, it's you, you make me sing __you're every line, you're every word, you're everything_

You feel like a dead weight sprawled on your king sized bed, hopeless and sick, Santana got what she wanted she kissed you right then and there.

How could any human refuse those devil red lips, you let her put her tongue down your throat and god that felt amazing even with all the germs shared.

¨ Hey baby look at me? ¨

You don't move a muscle just look at her from the corner of your eyes, burning holes on that skul-

Don't know if it's the illness sipping through your veins on just your perv eyes.

Santana is there in all her glory dressed as a sexy nurse holding a teddy bear, she walks towards you swaying hips and straddling your thighs.

¨ I wants my latina nurse to nurse...me ¨ You say matter of fact throwing your body back on the pillows.

This is gonna be a good night you think.


	14. Give Me Everything Tonight

**_A/N : I stole some things from New Year's Eve movie, what I wish could happen, heavy smut you have been warned_**

* * *

><p><em>Tonight I want all of you tonight give me everything tonight for all we know we might not get tomorrow let's do it tonight<em>

It was new year's eve night and you had no idea what would be happening at the count down when you entered that elevator, Rachel was so hot on that red dress, a little drunk herself, chest heaving and with those lips practically mouthing for you to fuck her.

She said she'd get you out of that funk you're in, one way or another.

When the count down begins instead of kissing her you pinned her against the doors so her back hit the emergency button and the elevator stopped between one floor and the other, you bit her earlobe and left a wet tongue-warm path down her neck, jaw line and breasts. She grinds on you and whimpers every now and then.

With one hand you cup a breast and the other barely kept from ripping the silly fabric of her perfect toned body, by now she's begging you please.

¨Please what baby? ¨ You whisper on her ear with your best sultry voice.

¨ Please Santana, just fuck me already ¨

Her dress is up enough so you can slide your fingers on her wet tight pussy, making you both moan but you roughly presses your lips on hers to muffle the loud scream.

Your fingers are in and out of her, hips rolling with the rhythm, she's going insane, the elevator smells like sex but you don't give a shit. You go down on her, she has the sexiest look ever.

You two came multiple times.

¨ Again? ¨

¨ Again ¨ Her fingers go straight where you want them to be and you bury your face on Rachel's neck


	15. Sexed Up

_You say we're fatally flawed well i'm easily bored, is that ok? write me off your list make this the last kiss, i'll walk away why don't we talk about it? i'm only here don't shout it given time we'll forget let's pretend we never met why don't we break up?_

_**Rachel** is single_

_**Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Puck** dislike this_

_**Finn** like this_

_**Santana**: Fuck you Finnept_

_**Rachel** is depressed_

_**Kurt**: Cheer up diva I'll come over so you can get a fashion salvation_

_**Santana**: Love me...I still love you baby_

_**Rachel Berry **is in a relationship with **Santana Lopez**_

_**34 people **like this_

_**Santana : **Where the hell did they came from O.O_


	16. Fast Car

_I remember we were driving driving in your car the speed so fast I felt like I was drunk city lights lay out before us and your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulder and I had a feeling that I belonged and I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someone_

The air blowing on your face, making your hair fly felt so cool and nice, it's morning and you're in the middle of the highway, arms resting on the windowsill of the car, you look up to the blue sky above, then to your girl driving beside you.

It's gonna be a long trip to Miami but you want to enjoy the beach and do what you two like, surf. Your bright pink board keeping her black and red company atop the silver nissan.

Although it's not going to last long because you've to be back for an audition and Santana has the finals to do.

She's holding your hand like she is giving you some assurance that everything is going to be perfect like you wanted and god she looks good on sun glasses.


	17. Love The Way You Lie

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn well that's alright because I like the way it hurts just gonna stand there and hear me cry well that's alright because I love the way you lie I love the way you lie_

Santana always hated hospitals, the smell, the colors, the death feeling on every corner, there's only three times she was there, first when she broke her arm on cheerios practice, second when Rachel had a car accident and third she would discover soon.

The said accident was the most painful and hard to deal with, it involved both Rachel's dads and her, that day a drunk boy took more than just two lives.

Hiram and Leroy were like parents to the taller brunette, they gave her a home when her grandma kicked her out, person who she lived with and who had legal guard of her.

They died on the crash but somehow Rachel survived, the reason why she had a bad dream night after night.

That day Santana's amazing girlfriend lost her vision.


	18. Bohemian Rhapsody

_Too late, my time has come sends shivers down my spine body's aching all the time goodbye everybody, i've got to go g__otta leave you all behind snd face the truth mama, oh, I don't want to die I sometimes wish i'd never been born at all (nothing really matters to me)_

¨ I don't need to see Santana to know that you're upset ¨ You say pushing to the limit.

The girl don't even try to hide all the angry feelings and pain she's buried into.

¨ Don't turn your back on me now honey, we've been through worse ¨

¨ What's worse than not be able to see Rachel, what's worse than me not be able to see your beautiful brown orbs never again ¨

Even if you wanted you wouldn't be capable of changing facts now, some things are just meant to be, you just have to be careful not to trip on your words or way.

Ironic for sure.


	19. Talking To The Moon

_At night when the stars __light up my room __I sit by myself __talking to the moon __try to get to you __in hopes you're on __the other side __talking to me too __or am I a fool __who sits alone t__alking to the moon_

Rachel's dressed like a dream, a good marriage american dream.

Seven billion people in the world, you just need one, your soulmate or whatever bullshit they call it.

She walks like a real lady, an angel who got lost and fell from grace and landed on her butt.

One more thing, she is most likely not wearing shoes, she's wearing damn mary janes sneakers.


	20. You And Me

_Cause it's you and me and all of the people __with nothing to do, nothing to lose __and it's you and me and all of the people and __I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you_

¨Fuck¨ You mutter coming hard on Rachel's blessed tongue.

She lays on her back beside you, arms around your mid section.

You kiss her tasting yourself on those sweet lips, both sweat, breathe erratic.

¨ Carry our baby Santana? ¨


	21. Painted On My Heart

_I've still got your face painted on my heart scrawled upon my soul etched upon my memory, baby And i've got your kiss still burning on my lips the touch of your fingertips this love so deep inside of me, baby_

The doctor tells you to push, no matter what, just push. But he's not feeling the excruciating pain you're, all thanks to the small figure holding your sweaty hand.

She talked you into this crazy idea, of course you wanted kids but not like this, to save your wife's career.

But when you give birth to this kinda badass little boy and hears his crying for the first time, held by your first reason to living, well...fucking worth the sacrifice.

Now instead of push you punch the doctor square in the nose.

¨ Sorry, Asperger's syndrome ¨


	22. Every Heart

_I was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone so I prayed for help to the distant million stars round & round the planets revolve round the sun and we always seek after love and peace forever more growing growing woe baby we can work it out look up at the sky every heart is shining all today_

To every moment you have a picture, one from the first steps your boy took, the first skateboard fall, the first party, the first graduation, the first adventure and so on.

When Rachel did the eye surgery, when she opened her eyes and looked straight into yours, the marriage, the places she surfed, the concert's she did.

Your first love, your car, new city, the cheerios, new home, your tickets to Rachel's first concert, matching tattoos, fire salvation, every single moment from a flash light.

Brittany's duck, Quinn's daughter, Puck's law degree, Finn's football score, Kurt's diva face, Mercedes's as Aretha Franklin, Artie's robotic legs, Shue's butter hair, Tina and Mike's vampire costumes, Sam's blonde beach hair.

So many memories to keep, but nothing can replace the scene of your boy Alec in bed sleeping with his head on your wife's shoulder and she motioning for you to join in.


	23. Landslide

_I took my love and I took it down __I climbed a mountain and I turned around __and I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills __and the landslide brought me down_

¨ I like it when you do that baby girl ¨ You say looking at your hands entwined.

¨ Do what? ¨ She reply with that adorable confused frown of her.

¨ When you slip your hand in mine... I like the simple meaning of it ¨ You kiss the back of her hand.

¨ And I like you ¨

¨ That was implied ¨


	24. She Will Be Loved

_Beauty queen of only eighteen, she __had some trouble with herself __he was always there to help her, she __always belonged to someone else __I drove for miles and miles __and wound up at your door __i've had you so many times __but somehow, I want more_

It's the middle of the night and ¨Don't Rain On My Parade ¨ is blasting from your pink star-covered cellphone.

¨ Be mine ¨

¨ No Santana I won't engage in any kind of romantic feelings you may have towards me ¨

¨ Who said anything about feelings? I just want to fuck you ¨

¨ You're incorrigible Santana Lopez ¨ She knows you're blushing and you know she is smirking.


	25. Who Knew

_When someone said count your blessings now, __'fore they're long gone __I guess I just didn't know how, __I was all wrong __they knew better, still you said forever a__nd ever, who knew_

The car broke in some desert snowy place in the south of Canada, in that damn lifeless road.

Rachel insisted you didn't need a map, miss I Know Everything gave you a big of a headache.

Now with a flat tire and lack of blankets you were as far from her in the back sit as possible.

She is pouting with those big puppy dog eyes, the flesh is too weak and it's so cold your ice breathe kills you.

¨ Come here ¨ You open your arms inviting her in and she snuggles into your warm body.

It looks like you're spending the night.

Your girl is so comfy that you don't know where begins your limbs and where end hers. You can't even see a thing from the blurry windows.

¨ Love you ¨

¨ Humph... ¨


	26. Te Amo

_Yes, we can dance __but you gotta watch your hands __watch me all night __I move under the light __because I understand __that we all need love __and I'm not afraid __I feel the love __but I don't feel that way __then she said Te Amo __then she put her hand around me waist __I told her no_

Movie's were a thing that ran in your bloodline, you thought was better sit with a combo sized popcorn than anything else, you and your girls were crashing at your place to a Harry Potter's marathon.

Half the third movie and Quinn and Brittany were passed out by your right side, while your girlfriend struggled not to make any noise.

¨ San...Santana ¨

Your hand slipping through her shorts and panties, your fingers did wonders to her dripping slit.

¨ Shh, don't make a sound ¨

You pushed two fingers inside, your other hand covering her mouth.

Rachel was riding your hand like there was no tomorrow, the adrenaline of being caught rushing along with the sexual tension.

Hungry and sloppy kisses, bite marks down both bodys, a wet path trailing her glowing belly.

Too bad you never slept with her, your parents forbid you, so when she was sleeping you sneaked out to your own room.


	27. Hands Clean

_Ooh, this could be messy b__ut you don't seem to mind __ooh, don't go telling everybody __and overlook this supposed crime __we'll fast forward to a few years later __and no one knows except the both of us __and I have honored your request for silence_  
><em>and you've washed your hands clean of this<em>

¨ How many have you had Rach? ¨ The tiny brunette is being sized up by your standing-in-the-door frame figure.

¨ A few... I guess ¨ She answer whispering so low that if you weren't so close you wouldn't hear.

¨ You were never one to drink coffee too much ¨

¨ Can I come in? ¨

You make room for your girlfriend to walk in and she lay on the couch, you're hovering above her.

¨ Let's get this out of your system ¨ You kiss that special spot on her neck.


	28. Don't Stop The Dancing

_At times life's unfair __and you know it's plain to see __hey god I know I'm just a dot in this world __have you forgot about me?_  
><em>whatever life brings <em>_i've been through everything __and now I'm on my knees again_

**December 25th 8:30 a.m**

**Rachel - **Good morning baby!

**Santana - **Morning chica what's up?

**Rachel - **Merry Christimas

**Santana - **Merry Christimas for you too

**13:15 p.m**

**Santana- **Nice lunch we had don't you think

**Rachel - **Yeah except for the fact that you beat the waiter

**Santana - **He was hitting on you! that creepy stalker

**22:00 p.m**

**Rachel - **I'm drunk

**Santana - **So am I

**Rachel - **Let's be drunk in the shower

**Santana - **Ai Dios Mio


	29. Love Song

_But what's the point of this armor __if it keeps the love away, too? __i'd rather bleed with cuts of love __than live without any scars __baby, can I trust this? __or do all things end?_

The ride back was anything but good for you, those stupid people, those stupid noisy people.

You came back from an exhausting trip to see your family.

You heard a few noises coming from the flat but just shrugged it off thinking that Rachel must be singing or watching TV.

Slow pace to the bedroom.

¨ Hey baby I came back soon- ¨

Your knees felt weak and you fear you might break from the ugly vision of a second naked body on top of your girlfriend, Quinn nevertheless.

Turning around without a word and walking away.


	30. It Will Rain

_If you ever leave me, baby leave some morphine at my door 'cause it would take a whole lot of medication to realize what we used to have we don't have it anymore there's no religion that could save me no matter how long my knees are on the floor so keep in mind all the sacrifices i'm makin' to keep you by my side and keep you from walkin' out the door_

That was not the first time you saw it happenning, Santana picks on Rachel the same way Karofsky picked on you and look where it got him.

Rachel is your friend and like hell you're letting Santana blow everything up.

That's why when the brunette cheerio is leaving the pool after the whole marry me performance for Emma you stop her dead in her tracks.

¨ Stop being such a bitch Santana and muster the courage to tell her you love her before it's too late ¨

¨ You don't know a thing Kurt ¨

¨ I thought you should know...Finn proposed ¨


	31. Away In Silence

_Don't give up on us, don't give up on love d__on't give up on us, don't give up on love __if my life is the price, then my life it will cost now that i'm picking up the pieces see the pain that i've caused __it's hard to believe in someone you thought was lost, d__on't you walk away in silence..._

The time ticked like a bomb, you didn't loose her yet.

¨ Is it true? ¨

¨ I didn't give him my answer ¨

¨ Please Rachel, I beg you...say no ¨

¨ Give me a good reason why ¨

¨ I love you ¨


	32. Dare You To Move

****_A/N : Sometimes I forget just how fucking much Lea sings, and yeah I hate Finn and his stupid proposal._****

* * *

><strong><strong>

_I dare you to move __I dare you to move __I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor __I dare you to move __I dare you to move __like today never happened __today never happened before_

You two were laying side by side in the grass of the park, it was dark and you could see the stars so close.

¨ Where do you want to be ten years from now baby? ¨

¨ I'll be on Broadway, we'll have kids and you'll be an amazing mediator ¨

¨ That sounds great ¨ You lay sideways to see that dreaming girl you're so in love with.

She has this shining eyes and that beautiful smile you've never seen on anyone else.

¨ What about you San? ¨ She whispers, mimicking your moves so she's this close to your face, her lips brushing ever so slightly on yours.

¨ Anywhere Rachel ¨

¨ Why? ¨

¨'Cause i'll be in you ¨


End file.
